


赤·金（二）

by Haruharuyan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruharuyan/pseuds/Haruharuyan
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	赤·金（二）

赤·金（二）

#小學生文筆  
#古風  
#私設如山

金希澈如同他承諾一樣，任憑金鈡云如何求饒，也一日不落的要他。經過連續多日多夜的開墾，金鈡云終於學會了在早上合攏半個晚都張開着的雙腿。扶着腰的人兒堅持一步一步走出大廳，他再也不敢在金希澈面前蛇行了，因為他知道萬一被逮到的話今天也下不了床。

「哥，我們今天可以到城裡玩嗎？」

「欸？今天可以起來了？是云兒進步了還是哥退步了？」

「嗯～哥，別欺負我了～」

小蛇軟軟糯糯的搖着金希澈的手臂，只求可以暫緩一下床笫之事。  
其實這些天怪不得金希澈盡情放縱的，一開始小蛇初嘗禁果，作為修行高三百年的金希澈本是有所節制。可是小蛇故意地把衣服穿得鬆鬆亂亂的，不是露出一大片胸膛，就是光着一雙腿；還總是有意無意的撩撥搧火，一時勾上大腿，一時坐上腰身。金希澈知道若不好好管教一下這小妖精，他會把自己視為軟皮蛇，於是決定反守為攻，每天都壓制小蛇於床上直到他連求饒的氣力也沒有。上天不會辜負這種堅持不懈、身體力行的教導的，現在莫說是重要部位，小蛇連手指頭都不敢讓金希澈看到，站着坐着都和他保持一定距離。

「看云兒現在會好好穿衣服，也會端端正正的走路，今天就和你出去逛逛！先旨聲明，如果你外出期間犯錯的話，哥今晚一定會好好懲罰你的呀！」

「內～我會乖乖跟着哥的！」

以前盤在金希澈脖子上的時候，金鈡云也進過城幾次；如今“有手有腳”的他舊地重遊，又另有一番體驗。無論是麵粉人偶，還是風車，冰糖葫蘆，或者白糖糕，種種玩意用人身的感官去感受、去嘗試完全是進入一個新世界。  
金鈡云快樂得像個孩子，一路上蹦蹦跳跳的，一不小心撞到一個人身上。金希澈立即上前扶住小蛇，再向人家道歉。

「這位兄台，對不起，我弟弟小孩子心性走路不長眼，有沒有弄傷你？」

「沒事兒。」

正當金希澈帶着金鈡云轉身打算踏上回家的路，身後那人再開口了：「兩位請留步。」

「請問尚有何事指教？」金希澈回頭再打量清楚剛才那人，看着大概也是個和自己差不多修為的妖精，大家不過是萍水相逢，難道還想挑起事端？

「指教就不敢，只是在下略懂天道，今日能與兩位在路上遇上，也屬緣份一場；兩位眉宇間暗藏蕭殺之氣，可能命中大刧將至，兩位請小心提防！有需要的話，再到東洞山找我吧！」

「謝過兄台指點！」大小蛇同時拱手作揖，向這位偶然相遇的妖精朋友道別。

同一時間，有一名道士正在曺家登門拜訪，這已經是半個月來第十次了。

「曺夫人，你聽我說，你兒子真的是百年一見的學道奇才，你讓他跟他學道吧！」

「居士，莫說我們曺家只有九代單傳一個男丁，就算我肯讓他跟你學道，他自己也不肯啊！」

「他是九陽之身，若不學道伏妖，怕未到弱冠之年就被妖精捉了去採陽了！我也是為了你們曺家血脈着想呀！」

在房間中的曺圭賢將他們的對話聽得一清二楚。那道士三不五時就找上門來要自己拜他為師，真可笑！養尊處優的曺家公子憑甚麼要跟他在鄉郊荒野受苦？再說採陽就採陽好了，有用之軀不用還更浪費呢！人們常說妖精都美艷不可方物，他不知多想一睹那些迷倒眾生的妖精風采。

有着這個想法的曺圭賢確實付諸實行，選了個風和日麗的日子，他就往盛傳住着妖精的北邊竹林出發。果然進入竹林未夠半個時辰，曺圭賢就被閃閃發亮的東西吸引住。比起在尋常在陰暗處見到的蜘蛛網，竹林裡的蜘蛛網好像鑲滿寶石一樣，讓人忍不住想要碰一碰。誰知一碰，曺圭賢就眼前一黑暈倒了。

到曺圭賢回復知覺的時候，就感受到自己分身被好好包裹在一個又濕又暖的地方；睜眼一看，看到一顆腦袋在自己下身上下移動着。

『妖精果然是妖精，這麼直接就在竹林開幹！我是不是要繼續裝睡？』

誰知在曺圭賢這樣想着的時候，原本在自己身下努力着的人忽然抬頭與自己對視了一眼。啊！真的好美！曺圭賢初次感受到原來男子也可以美得令人動心。

「呀！你醒了嗎？你是碰了竹林裡的蜘蛛網吧？那隻臭蜘蛛就喜歡在他那些蜘蛛網上滲入和合散，用來誘捕那些愛閃亮東西的小姑娘，你一個大男人怎麼也喜歡那種？」美人生氣也是美，尤其他嘴角好像還帶着一些屬於自己的痕跡，曺圭賢都看呆了。而且因為要說話，美人把原本口部的功夫交給雙手繼續，兩隻小手一直一下一下的擼動着如今硬到發盪的柱體，各種刺激都讓曺圭賢無法回答他的問題。

「我...就是好奇 ...對不起...」說着說着，曺圭賢在美人的手中洩了。可是他的小兄弟沒有預期中的軟下來，還是維持在金鎗不到的狀態。

「哎一西！累死我了！嗼呀？我用口用手都幫你洩了幾次，為甚麼毒還是解不了？還是等那臭蜘蛛回來上你好了，可是他上完你還是會殺你啊。」

曺圭賢一聽心感不妙，要被上還要死，這竹林之行真的虧大了。「公子，你再幫幫我好嗎？」

「我哥常教我救人一命，勝造七級浮屠；可是我不知道應該怎樣做才對啊！」

「公子，之前有個學道之人說我是九陽之身，說不定和我那個...對公子你有益處…」

「你傻子，別告訴別人自己是九陽之身啊！會有危險的！想取你九陽之身的妖精，不只是要採你的陽精，還會要你的血和肉呀！」

「那...我...」

「唉，為免你給那臭蜘蛛當作補品，我一定要幫你解毒！你閉上眼，不許動！」

還未等曺圭賢組織好回應的說話，金鈡云已經褪去自己的褻褲，準備坐上那不倒的金槍。

「我警告你別乘機佔我便宜啊！」金鈡云對準自己的穴口就把曺圭賢那根套住了。

「啊！」  
「啊...」

兩個人同時發出了滿足的嘆息。初時曺圭賢真的閉上眼睛一動不動，等着金鈡云在他身上騎乘，可是慢慢的他開始控制不住向上頂的慾望。他伸手扶住身上手的細腰，隱隱的向上頂弄了幾下，感到對方並不抗拒，便開始大胆起來。曺圭賢再次張開眼睛，眼前的景象可謂活色生香，公子的衣服早已鬆開，胸前的紅櫻若隱若現的隨着上下搖擺的動作被衣領擦得紅腫，而騎乘位的深入令公子彷彿進入忘我之境，不斷發出誘人的呻吟聲。曺圭賢決定反守為攻，雙手撫上那等待撫慰的兩點，腰下也不忘發生挺進。金鈡云被他的粗長頂了幾下腰便軟下來了。

「𡅅...嗬...你怎麼了！！！嗯...啊！我說過你不許動...」

「我看公子你稍有疲態，所以想出一分力。在下曺圭賢，未問公子芳名。」曺圭賢口中說得禮貌周周，可是身體的動作卻是流氓又無賴。他已經又躺着變成坐着，還把金鈡云抱在懷中，扶着他的腰一下一下往下拉，配合着自己的挺動。在等金鈡云回答的時候，他的舌頭也沒有閒着，打圈的舔着金鈡云的乳尖，又咬又吮，使得金鈡云都說不出一句完整句子。

「嗯嗯...𡅅...你...別這樣...我只是想...幫...啊！啊！我...想幫你...解毒...而矣...」

「公子是圭賢的恩公，我一定會好好服答你的。但你得告訴我你的名字啊！」這時，曺圭賢已翻過身，把金鈡云壓在身下，還將他兩條腿架在肩上，緩緩的有一下沒一下的進出。雖然原本金鈡云只是想幫人解毒，可是理智已隨着情慾的快感而消散。由激烈的動作一下子換成這種不着調的觸碰，金鈡云被磨得難受，只好自己挺着腰想要把曺圭賢那根吞沒多一點，可惜偏偏曺圭賢又再退開一點點。

「哎...我好難受，你快點！」金鈡云扭着腰，還想把曺圭賢拉過來。

「圭賢想要知道自己操的是誰啊！」

「我叫金鈡云，可以了吧？」

「鈡云，我會好好報答你的！」聽到了對方名字之後，曺圭賢果然不再磨蹭，立即大開大合的操干起來。如是者，金鈡云被操射幾次之後，曺圭賢終於把陽精洩了在金鈡云體內。兩個人就這樣在竹林深處相擁而睡了。


End file.
